


At long last, a glint

by brightephemera



Series: Vivan!verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consular Vivan finds she can't hide everything from her padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At long last, a glint

Tython. It was a peace Vivan sometimes felt like she had spoiled for herself. But it endured. The sky here was bright for her, the breeze gentle, the Jedi Temple enduringly kind. Even the busiest soul could find rest here, if only for a little while.

She had brought her padawan Nadia to visit. To meet the teachers and mentors, the fellow padawans, the Council if she so desired – nothing was too good for a student and a friend like Nadia. Just now they were out in the wilds, seated on the clean grass beneath the Forge where Vivan had built her lightsaber, where Nadia would, too.

“Breathe,” said Vivan. “It feels different on the surface of a planet, doesn’t it?”

The Sarkhai was a brightness before her, still fretted with those personal quirks in her psychic constitution. “There’s so much more life here, so close by.”

“Exactly.” Vivan watched her protégé in the Force as they faced one another. “Through your heart and feet to your fingertips, and let it flow.”

She was learning to sense Nadia’s expression with a clarity once reserved for…well, her own master, in the past. Now her padawan was frowning. “I sense something else in you. I thought so before, too, but I’m sure now. It’s like a wall.”

Denial? Pointless. “It’s an old mark. Not every passion is dangerous, Nadia. Some can steel your resolve.”

A deeper frown. “What happened?”

“I lost someone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your questions are always okay.” She didn’t mind the curiosity. The memory was intensely personal, but she allowed questioning of that when she accepted a padawan.

She shook her head. “No. I’m sorry you lost him.”

“Her.” Her voice wouldn’t come to support the word. “It was a long time ago.” She had heard that Humans – and Sarkhai, for that matter – could avoid the world by closing their eyes for a few moments. As a Miralukan Vivan had no such luxury. She was open to the Force, and open to the woman before her, and had no means of running away. What kind of example would that set, anyway?

“Let it be,” she rasped. “I didn’t want it to bother you.”

And, for a mercy, Nadia returned her focus to herself. It was safer that way.


End file.
